Sonny With A Chance Of Chad? Chapters Channy
by beeheartsliam
Summary: Sonny and Chad NEVER got along, but what happens when their forced to spend time together and he reveals a shocking secret to Sonny, Will their relationship turn positive or will she break him apart? okay. so yeah, please read? : Eventually, Channy ;
1. MONDAY Bloggers forced to Bond

**Sonny With A Chance Of Chad **

"Hey, Check this out!" I exclaimed, my face screwing up in anger. I summoned all the cast of So Random to see what I was staring at on the computer in the prop house. I read out what he put in his blog.

**Tuesday 26th;**

_"Having a rotten day, feeling pretty ill, coughing every ten seconds. *cough* right on cue._

_Last night one of the Randoms from Set asked me on a date, of course their beneath me, but who am i to break someone's little fragile heart right? So I reluctantly agreed, urgh._

_We wen't to some cheap place opposite the studios and she was more than eager to be with me, too clingly that Monroe._

_She practically forced herself on me and kissed me, I mean really, have some decency right? But then again, she's in love with me, what can she do?_

_Her lips tasted like air hockey and Skeeball. How discusting, but thats what I do. I let people live out their dreams, whatever the cost,_

_oh and i just got my teeth whitened, they look amazing, then again, they did before! I gotta go, I just coughed my brains out....._

_Good night loyal chad fans, yours sincerely, CDC. xx"_

"Urgh, rotten, three named, jerkfaced, waffle head-"  
"SONNY!" Tawni whined, stopping me my in my tracks.

"Thats enough, just blog him back, and then talk about me, it's been to long" She pouted,

""Thats a good idea Tawni!" Grady said, shocked,

"I know" She smiled, cocking her head to the side.

"I'll do that" I smirked, logging onto my blog.

_**Tuesday 26th**_

_Been date crazy lately, can barely remember anyone's names! haha, only kidding guys._

_I have to say that snob, Chad from MacKenzie falls was the worst, he's mean about all his fans and he kisses like a dog!!!!!_

_Also, he looks way better on screen, I mean ever heard of Clearasil or a hairbrush. Or maybe Deoderant?!  
He stunk. I know, I know, don't judge a book by it's cover, but inside? He kept telling me about his starwars action figure collection and his goldfish, borris._

_Sorry to dissapoint all you girls, but Chad Is NOT A hottie, he's definatly a NOTTIE. Those makeup artists over at the falls are talented._

_But who am I to judge, he was... er.... ok..... I guess. Maybe the next date'll be better, with someone with a bit of personality and maybe some GOOD looks? I can only dream._

_goodnight guys, love you all, _

_Sonny. xxxxxxxxxxx :)_

I smiled as I wrote, his fans will love to see how he really is. Of course he's not really like that but hey.

"Morning Chad" I smirked, Walking down the corridoors of Condor studios, on my way to Mr Condors Office, Apparently I had been summoned by him.

"Monroe", He said, through gritted teeth, and storming past me, I grabbed his shoulder and he cleared his throat

"I see you and all your fans checked my blog" I smirked, glaring him up and down and removing my hand from his shoulder.

"Oh you'll get It good, just you wait, reporters havn't left me alone all day!" He said, each word sounding angrier and angrier. His eyes were red and sleepless, he looked pretty damn bad.

"Good"  
"Good"

"Fine-"

"Oh just the two I wanted to see" Mr condor Interupted.  
"Two?" We both asked in unision and he ushered us into his office and sat us in two chairs opposing his huge wooden desk littered with pens and paper.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked, sighing.

I shook my head, avoiding his evil glare by looking to my purple shoes, that barely reached the floor. I felt like I'd been sent to the head teacher of high school.

"I've been getting bad press about you two" He scolded, leaning toward us, I snuck a disgusted glance to Chad who glared back at me with anger.

"Jerk" I mumbled under my breath  
"Jealous" He shot back, in the same tone/

"AND-" Mr Condor Said loudly, obviously hearing.

"If you don't settle your differences, I'll have you both fired." He grumbled, leaning back in his chair. My eyes widended.

"Fired?! But sir you can't fire me, not now, I-I !" Chad pleaded, sitting up in his chair from his once position of carelessness.

"I can do as I wish, now you and Sonny must go to an after rehursal program I set up, make sure you do not fail to meet in classroom at 7.00pm every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for two hours, you must bond with eachother so my set can look friendly again" He said, before answering his phone and motioning us to leave.

"This is all your fault Chad!" I screeched, stomping out of Mr Condor's office toward the Cafeteria.

"And So Randoms funny" He said dryly,

"Your such a jerk!" I turned my nose up at him as he smirked.

"And thats why a million girls world wide love me Sonny, think about It" He winked and headed off to his table, I heard him sigh once he'd turned around.

I slumped in the seat with my cast, a face of thunder.

Nico whistled to break the silence.

"Soooo Was'up Sonny-" He began

"I am NOT Bonding with that three named jerkface!" I mumbled,

"Cool, well we'll just be... leaving" Grady said awkwardly before him and Niko made a break for It, running back towards our set.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny" Tawni sighed, running a wand of sticky pink gloss over her lips, sitting with a plate of untouched food in front of her.

"What?" I asked, folding my arms tightly.

"You have a lot to learn, you see I hate chad, but I keep It where Mr Condor doesn't see" She said cheerily.

"It was your idea!" I moaned, as she simply shrugged

"Got any good idea's now?" I said flatly,

"Ur, nope, just go to the damn bonding thing, you so like him anyway" She rolled her eyes, snapping her mirror shut and standing up.

"What?! I do not like chad?!" I said a little louder than I should of, attention drawing to me. I heard mumbling between the other kids on the lot.

"Of course she doesn't" "She so likes cooper" "They're meant to be"

"You guys honestly think I could like, that?! It makes me feel ill to think about it, He's a Jerk!" I ranted to the whole cafeteria. I could see chad smirking.

"Come on" Tawni whispered,"Your going red" She laughed and dragged me back off to Rehersal, I was still fuming.

**7.00pm Monday.**

I stood outside the door, Classroom 2, where I had to spend two hours with self obsessed Chad Dylan Cooper. I sighed.

"If I don't come out alive, I loved you guys" I said dramaticly to my fellow cast, who stood worriedly about where I was going, the dark side.

I waved goodbye and pushed the door open with a deep breath to see chad sitting on a desk.

"You're early" I muttered, in shock.

"Your late" He said back. I checked the clock, 7.01.

"Sooo" I fake smiled, getting the info sheet Mr Condor gave me out of my pocket. He seemed to buy it.

"I heard your little speech In the cafeteria and I have to say, It hurt Sonny, It hurt to know the Un-Funny, Un popular, Un Chad Show's farm girl doesn't love me" He said pouting in mock sadness.

"Shut up chad, now the first question says tell eachother what you don't like about eachother" I read aloud, rolling my eyes.

He jumped down from sitting on the desk, straightening his jumper and tie.

"Where do I begin!" He started. This.. would be a long evening.

After a long boring hour and a half of theese stupid questions, chad finally cracked

"Whats your favourite Tv sho- you know what screw this, I have a party to be at" He rolled his eyes and stormed towards the door, but he stopped.

"You know what chad you are so stubborn and self obsess,-"

"Ur Monroe" He said stopping me, his voice was quivering with fear and his eyes were wider than a lost puppy in a storm,

"Please don't tell me-"

"We're locked in" He finished, paniking.

He tugged at the handle as much as he could, It just wouldn't open. He started shouting for help and banging on the door.

"It's no use, the whole place is automaticly locked, everyone's at home as we speak" I moaned.

I squeezed my phone out of my jeans.

"Tawni, you have to drive back to the set and let us out-"

She laughed. "Are you kidding?!" She got out in fits of giggles.

"What why?!" I whined.

"One because It's just too good of an oppertunity to pass by and Two because theres a snow storm, no-one can get out of their homes anyway!? Have you looked out the window?!" She exclaimed.

"Well no Tawni, Seeing how THERE ISN'T ONE!" I shouted. The line went dead.

"Oh No" I whined,

"Chad you call someone" I ordered.

"Okay firstly, Don't tell me what to do and secondly I don't have my phone, It's in my dressing room" He scolded angrily.

"I can't believe I'm stuck here with you!" I spat.

He just sighed and pulled his hand down his face before slumping into a chair. This should be one fun evening.


	2. MONDAY part two, cooper cries!

**Chapter Two**

** :) please please please review, i had quite a few people favourite but only one ! (thanks by the way :D)**

A half hour past of me just starting down to the floor, sitting against the wall. Chad sat on one of the tables.

I was freezing cold, the heating wasn't on obviously because the building was empty, luckily the lights were, they wern't on full blast but we wen't complaining. Actually we didn't make any noise, the room was full of a thick silence,

"You cold?" Chad asked blankly, after a while.

I shook my head slowly, still staring at the grey classroom like carpet with a frown on my face but my body begged to differ and shivered.

He came over and sat down right next to me, unbuttoned his cardigan, and held it out to me.

I looked to him, he wasn't smirking, he wasn't joking. He was doing something out of general concern.

"Chad-" I began, not wanting to take it from him,

"Shut up and take it Sonny" He sighed angirly, looking straight ahead, I took It, a smile playing on my lips.

"Spider!" I screeched, I hated spiders,

I jumped to my feet, Chad hauled himself up slowly.

"It's just a damn spider sonny" He mumbled,

"Chad are you- alright?" I asked, depression filled his eyes.

"Well I'm locked in here for a start and I'm feeling a bit-" Before he could finish, he fell to the floor in a heap.

I gasped and kneeled down next to him, forgetting the spider

"Chad, Chad, get up!" I screeched, shaking the fainted boy, he remained still. "Chad please!" I screeched. I shook him for ages, He opened his eyes, and clutched his head.

"What the-"

"Chad you fainted" I said, my voice shaking.

"Yeah well, w-what's it to you" He mumbled, sitting back agaist the wall, clutching his knees to his chest.

"Chad you can't just faint like that and then not tell me what's going on, you scared the freaking life out of me!" I said standing above him and raising my voice.

"Sonny just leave me alone!" He shouted up to me.

I swallowed the contents of my throat, fearing chad. I've been annoyed by him, i've been moved by him, angry at him, but i've never once feared him. His tone meant buisiness. I could tell he was crying, he had his head in his knees, the room's atmosphere had never been worse within the few hours we'd been stuck here.

I finally plucked up the courage to go over, yeah so maybe we don't get along, maybe he is more talented than me, maybe we're not cut out to get along, but he was upset and I wanted to be there for him.

"Chad?" I asked softly, He looked up to me, he looked awful, his eyes were full of dispair, he was white as a sheet, tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking.

I sat down In front of him, and opened my arms, he sat reluctantly for a few seconds, deciding wether or not to trust me, but he eventually fell into my arms sobbing, I sat with the boy clutching fistfulls of his own cardigan that was baggy on me, staining it in tears.

I didn't know what the hell was wrong but I just let him cry, neither I or the public had never seen Chad Dylan Cooper cry, or even portray the slightest of emoitions at all, I was completley shocked at his outburst, he knew why he fainted, he just, wasn't telling me and I needed to know, whatever It took, and luckily I had all the time In the world to find out, we were snowed in here.


	3. MONDAYTUESDAY, The night had just began

**Chapter Three :) thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN NOTHING, exept for my choice of words and idea, :)**

This is my hollywood :D haha.

it's called HOLLY "BEE" WOOD. and yes it does snow storm there :L

Uuuur yeah? anyway.......

**please enjoy and REVIEW ;)**

"Chad, I know we've never got along and all because of the show thing and the fact that we're different b-but , I wan't to, to be your friend?" I mumbled a little to fast for him to understand, not sure if he heard over his own tears.

"No, No you don't, you don't wan't to be my friend," He teared, his voice plunging in pitch.

"Well Chad, sounds like you need one" I said softly,

"Sonny where do you see yourself next month?" He asked, sniffing, it was totally random, weird at the least.

"Chad- what are you talking-" I began, feeling confused. He sat up from my chest, sitting against the wall again, his eyes sore and red.

"Just answer Sonny-" He said sincerely, tears still silently falling.

"I guess hopeufly, still on the show here, with my friends and everyone i care about, Ur how about you?" I answered awkwardly and quietly, I avoided his eyes. The peircing, blue pools of water that were spilling down his cheeks.

"Forgotten" he mumbled, frowing and avioding my eyes by staring down into his lap. I didn't understand.

"Chad what the hell could be going on, your life is perfect?!"I asked, getting impatient and angry.

"You think because I'm an actor that has a stupid hair cut and white teeth my life is perfect?!" He asked coldly, his eyes narrowing.

"Well I thought-"

"You thought wrong" He sighed, getting up.

"Chad I just wan't to help you, be a friend" I offered, feeling guilt for a problem i didn't cause or know of.

"It's too late for help- Sonny It's over" He turned to look at me, a single tear hitting the floor

"Whats over?!" I pleaded him to tell me. He stayed silent for a moment, looking to his shoes.

"TELL ME!" I whined, "What could be so freaking bad that-" I started angrily, my eyebrows knitting together in rage.

"I'M DYING DAMMIT SONNY!" He breathed in and out, deeply, an expression planted on his face. Anger.

"Happy now, satisfy you?! Chad Dylan Cooper has cancer, chad dylan freaking cooper will be six feet under the ground within a month, Go ahead tell everyone" He shouted in pure sorrow. A face of thunder that glowed in red and his voice cracking as he cried. I stood shocked, At his answer and at his shouting tone.

"Oh chad" I cocked my head to the side and spoke sympatheticly, feeling empty. I just didn't know what to say, or how to feel. My eyes stung with a couple tears that were on the verge of falling.

Should I feel guilt? Because I'd done such bad things to him, Pity? Because he was alone, Anger because he'd lied for so long, or sorrow, because just looking at him made my heart sink.

"Don't 'Oh Chad' Me, I'm fine, I've always been fine, I just need my tablets, I was meant to take them two hours ago" He sighed, pacing. He seemed tired, not just from fainting or crying. But from his life, he seemed ready to just give up and I couldn't take that. You may hate someone, but you'd NEVER, ever wish cancer on someone. Unless you were a horrible person. I stood and walked over to him, he looked so Ill, I can't belive I didn't notice before. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Chad-" I was interrupted by the empty body of Chad falling into my arms, I screamed. He quickly scrambled to his feet.

"I'm sorry" He turned to face the other way, sharpish, looking pretty embaressed. He was shivering,

"Tell me everything" I said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder,

He Exhaled and sat down on a chair,

"I…I shouldn't be alive right now."

"Chad No, Please Don't say that."

"No, really. When the doctors first found the Cancer, they said I had six months to live. It's been two years. Every time I go back to my doctor, he says I have no more than one more month. But I'm still here."

"Chad I know how hard it must be, I understand" I said, taking a seat opposite him

"How can you possibly understand?! How can you understand that i get two hours of sleep every night because I have to throw up! How can you understand that I get headaches that cause me to have freaking fits because of the imense pain, how can you understand that you need pills just to keep you from fainting because your so weak because you don't eat?! How can you understand that I have to live every single day as If It's my last!?" He said coldly, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" He shook his head, falling back into sadness.

"Chad, It's okay, I swear, just go on-"

"I never used to be like this" He said, closing his eyes

"I never used to be mean or cocky or sly or any of those things, I was a normal acotor, than got the part of MacKenzie, I was thrilled I got It, I still am, then I changed, All the people on the lot were my friends, but- but I thought If I got them all to hate me they wouldn't mind If I- I died" He paused. "But then you gave me chances, you kept being nice, I need you to hate me" He insisted, his eyes the sizes of small planets.

"I Can't Chad, I just can't hate someone" I shuddered, thinking aloud, I was overtaken by all this, I felt numb and dead.

"No, I'm ready to die, I wan't to die now and I don't wan't anyone to shed a tear or remember me" He teared quietly.

"I can't" I teared.

"Your ugly" He shot

"Your alone" I whispered.

"Your useless" He said louder

"and your alone, your not mean" I repeated, crying

"God Dammit Sonny, I am mean, It's not an act! I've turned into this!" He shouted.

"Okay, It's official, I'm never leaving your side from now on" I stated, A small smile played on his lips through his tears, he was angry and trying to frown but I wasn't giving In to his act.

"Thanks" He choked, barely audible, I smieled, high fiving him. Our night had just began.


	4. TUESDAY Falling for him?

**Okay, thankyou for all your wonderfulness and subscriptions and reviews :) it made me very happy, sorry this one is really bad but i'm ill at the moment and i was having problems uploading.**

**please review? *puppy dog eyes* :) xxxxxxxxx**

The Night passed quickly, telling jokes, stories, making up for the months I'd spent hating every little thing about the boy.

Before, It had been a struggle to try to be pleasant to him but now It was all coming naturally. We'd spent a while actually going through those stupid questions.

"Favorite band?" I asked, reading from the blue sheet of paper as we opposite each other.

"Easy, Blur" He nodded, My eyes widened, "Me too!"

"Who would've thought Monroe" He smirked, flicking his hair from his eyes so they could meet mine.

The lights turned up to their normal beam, shocking us.

"Hey, It must be !" I grinned, jumping to my feet.

"So do you want to hang out later?" I asked, a smile tugging at my lips, I felt really bad for him.

"Don't pity me Sonny" He said flatly, reading my mind.

Before I could answer, He'd crossed the room and was standing in front of me, staring at me like no-one had before. My hand was resting on the door handle.

"Sonny, you promise not to tell anyone okay?"

"What?!" "But Chad- I" His eyes looked pleading and desperate, I sighed and nodded, dropping my head.

I hated keeping things from people, Chad needed his friends back, It was what was best.

His cold hand gently pulled my chin up to look me in the eyes. He didn't say anything, my stomach was doing flips as well as my mind freaking out about everything that was going to happen.

"Promise me" He insisted, I felt his breath on my face. I managed to nod once,

"See you later" He carried on and he began to move closer to me, I panicked, I could hear my heart beating in my head, I moved my face towards his..

"Sonny!" The door flung open and two arms wrapped around me.

"Oh sonny, are you okay?!" Tawni cried, shaking my shoulders. Chad took two steps backwards, looking downward, his hands in his pockets.

"Tawni I'm fine" I sighed. Finally letting go of the breath I'd been holding.

"A whole night with him!?" She shrieked, pointing to Chad, a look of disgust on her face. He shot her a glare, Little did she know what he was hiding behind it.

Sonny pulled me out of the classroom, leaving Chad standing there alone, I looked back briefly and waved, he produced a lopsided, unhappy smirk in reply and waved his hand once.

"Tawni told us what happened, how was it?" Niko asked, biting his lip, the whole cast listened intently for my answer as I stood in the entrance of the prop room.

"It was fine" I shrugged,

"Fine?!" Grady asked,

"Just Fine?! You spent thirteen hours with the most annoying, egoistic, self obsessed, mean, worthless-"

"Enough!" I whined, getting angry, I just wanted to tell them so they could all feel the shame, so they could regret every single thing they've said.

"So your all friendly with Chad now?" Grady asked, his voice squeaking in concern.

"No, I mean Yes, I mean, I just- think It's childish" I mumbled, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, the pressure had began.

"Then why are you wearing his cardigan huh?" Tawni snapped.

"I was cold" I shot back

"And he gave it to you?!" She exclaimed, I nodded, like it was completly obvious.

"You're falling for him!" She screeched. "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!"

"Whatever!" Niko shouted over us "So we're going over to see a couple movies later then to Mine, you in?" Niko asked, grabbing a bowl of popcorn.

"No, I've got plans, sorry" I said, biting my lip and crossing my feet over one another.

"You? Plans?" Tawni laughed.

"Ha Ha" I said dryly. "Come on" I rolled my eyes and pulled her off to rehearse.

The day seemed to drag on with thoughts of Chad and how his day might have been going, I wanted to be with him so bad and comfort him, I think he needed a huge hug, I know that wouldn't take away the hope eating disease that was attacking him day by day, I texted him, asking him out later, I wanted to be close to him, I just can't imagine having no friends whatsoever, maybe this friendship was all out of pity?

I sat in my dressing room after rehursal. Marshall had said my mind was elswhere and he was right. I sighed, staring in the mirror, brushing my long dark hair,

"You ready?" I heard a small voice from the doorway.

"Your plans are with that?" Tawni asked, disgusted as she dropped the different tops and skirts she was holding up to see how they'd look on her in front of the mirror. He opened his mouth as If to insult her but closed It again, defeated, a flash of hurt in his eyes. She didn't seem to notice and just shook her head in frustration as I ignored her and grabbed my phone on the way out.

"So where we going?" I asked,

"the park" He smiled, linking his arm with mine, maybe I was Infact, falling for him.


	5. TUESDAY, part two, one condition

dear all readers, (:

sorry this took so l_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong._

**sorry it's rubbish and boring.**

been _**SUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPER**_ BUSY!

**_*_**_hugs all readers_**_*_**

**sooooory again.**

review? (: 

_**next one will be better!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_promiseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_

* * *

_

**WEDNESDAY; **

THE PARK.

X

Sonny walked along side Chad silently through the huge green park, she felt awkward, she felt sorry for him, forgetting about enjoying herself she was thinking forward, forward to when Chad would be loosing the fight.

"Sonny, you okay?" He asked, glancing to her then back to the millions of stars dotting the dark blue velvet sky.

"Huh, me? Yeah-course" She absently smiled sympatheticly, exhaling.

He frowned.

"You need to stop feeling sorry for me"

"But-"

"Sonny, stop It, I'm fine, I stopped feeling sorry for myself years ago, If I spend what I have left I'm gonna' have the worst few days ever"

Sonny smiled, admiring him In every way possible but then her brows knitted into confusion and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait- days?" She barely choked.

He avoided her gaze and stared to the grass, he kicked up a small tuft with his foot, nodding solemly.

She bit her lip, feeling her eyes sting as they filled with tears.

He finally looked up from the ground.

"Whoa whoa, Sonny, come on" He sighed, reluctantly walking over and wrapping his arms around her, wondering wether she'd push him off, instead, she pulled him closer.

"Why you? Why someone so perfect" she whispered into his chest, knowing he didn;t hear.

"Whats wrong huh?" He pulled away, sitting down on the winter grass, wrapping his jacket around his body.

"I don-" She took a breath, relieving smoke into the air from the cold

"I don't wan't you to- die"

He produced a lopsided sad smile, not knowing what to reply.

"Life is a constant arcade of fear and pain Sonny, Fear of losing, and the pain of having lost. Pain will continue for some time,

it will take off, and leave you numb, feelingless,

until you're just an empty body,

living like you used to,

but not being alive.

That's when you're ready to start all over again.

Ready to get close to someone else again,

and have the fear return,

stronger than the last time,

'cause you know how it feels to have lost.

But you must go on,

you must keep loving.

You must never let the fear of losing keep you from playing the game" He crossed his legs and played with the blades of grass between his fingers, mumbling into the ground as she listened intently, sniffing her tears away every so often.

"Where did you hear that?" She asked quietly, her lips trembling.

"I realised It when my mom died a few years back" He chewed on the inside of his cheek, remembering the remarkable woman.

She nodded solemly, realizing inside of Chad, was so many qualities, waiting to get out, for everyone to see.

"Look, we both know that very soon I am going to die, so lets make use of this time, lets have some godamn fun!" He grinned, pouncing on top of her and tickling her as she gasped for air.

"Ch- ad- sto -p" She could barely breathe, she was shrieking and laughing loudly, echoing through the entire empty park, still but a small breeze, blowing the abandonded leaves everywhere.

He stopped for a few seconds, she pushed him off with all her strength and jumped up,

"Race you to the tree over there!" She shouted, and sprinted off, Chad running behind, claiming she didn;t do a proper start but grinning none the less.

They both stood arguing about who won, catching their breath until Sonny interupted.

"Can I ask you something, Chad?" She tried her best not to look nervous as they both sat onto the cold grass, Chad leaning against the tree trunk.

"Uh, yeah. Okay." He smiled

"If you don;t already have a date, will you…uh, go the Condor dance with me on Friday?" She immediately looked down to her hands, that were twiddling around eachother.

"Sonny, I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean… I'm-" He wanted to go with her so badly.

"Chad, please?" She looked into his eyes.

Chad knew he couldn't say no to her dark shimmering brown eyes.

"Okay, on one condition." He said seriously.

She looked up with a slight smile on her face. "And that would be?"

"You have to promise you won't fall in love with me."

Sonny nodded, smiling although she knew she'd already fallen.

"Come on, lets go get a coffee, It's freezing" She grinned, sticking her hand out to him and pulling him up.

* * *

**_n o w h o w s a b o u t y o u h i t t h a t r e v i e w b u t t o n a n d t el l m e w h a t y o u t h o u g h t ! ! ! ! !! (:_**


	6. WEDNESDAY Explanation?

_Here's Thursday. :D_

**  
sorry i'm not proud of this chapter much, although it is better than the one before :)**

hope you enjoy it.

**PLEEASEEEE REVIEEEWWW, IT MAAKES ME SMILE. haha. **

anyway, read away :D

* * *

**  
CHAD'S POV**

By the time I had arrived at the studios the next morning, I had already been up for four hours, bending over the toilet, just waiting for this misery to end. And then, at 6:30, it did. The ending to my torture came in the form of a phone call. It was Sonny

"Hey," I could tell she was smiling through the phone.

"Hi," I returned the greeting and the smile. "What're you doing up so early?"

"Bringing you out of your misery."

Was this girl like a mind reader or something?

"How'd you - "

"Chad, My dad had the same thing, i'm no stranger to the 4am toilet runs."

"Oh, you're good. Is this when I'm supposed to melt into goo just at the sound of your voice?"

"Chad! I'm offended! Do you really think so little of me?"

"Yes." I heard her laugh over the phone.

"Fine, you caught me. Did it work though?" I'm sure if I could see her, she'd have that freaking smirk on her face.

"Nope." I replied, satisfied.

"Really?"

"No. Damn you for being so adorable. I'm officially gooified."

---

Back in my natural form, I sat in our studio, on the sofa.

"Morning, Chad. Are you feeling better from yesterday, you looked a little ill" Sam smiled, sitting on the couch opposite me.

Sam was my best friend, before.. it all happened.

"Yep, stomach ache's all gone. Perfectly fine." I nodded, smiling and flicking through a magazine from the table.

I was gonna tell him, and i will…I swear.

"So I was thinking, for the dance…we could all meet at my house. And I know you don't have a date or anything, but neither does Chasity or Harry…or Allie or Rebecca actually, so it's okay. You'll still have an awesome time with all of us!" Sam always got ridiculously into everyone spending time with eachother at MacKenzie Falls, I wasn;t sure why.

The friendship over here was fading.

"Uh…actually, I do have a date."

"What?! Chad Dylan Cooper, you never wan't dates to the dances, you said they were stupid!" He still remembered. I said that three years ago.

I kind of smiled, because he was such a great friend.

"Well, she actually just asked me yesterday. I mean…it's like…not that big of a deal."

"Not a big deal my ass. Who is it?!"

"Yeah…uhm, it's, uh, Sonny, Monroe." Here we go.

"Sonny?! As in that funny girl from So Random? She's kinda cute, but isn't she the kid you despised yesterday?!" he asked incredulously.

"That would be the one."

"Why the sudden change of mind?"

I sighed, shrugging, trying my best to smile.

"Infact why the sudden change of mind about everyone Chad?" He suddenly turned spiteful.

"What happened to those nights in we used to have, playing video games and eating our signature chocolate pizza. We havn't hung out in two years Chad, we were practicly brothers, Fame changed you" He sighed and produced a lopsided smile.

"But hey, things change, people change, so do you wanna meet at mine for pictures and stuff?"

"Sure, sounds good." I decided it'd be easier to just agree with him, than to answer his question from before.

This was for the better of him, if he stopped being so close to me, he wouldn't get hurt In the end.

The first few scenes of the day went by really quickly. I saw Sonny at lunch, but I didn't get a chance to talk to her. But she kept looking back at me all lunch, with that annoyingly adorable smile of hers. Maybe I shouldn't have said yes. I don't want her getting the wrong idea. It's not fair to her or me; we shouldn't get too close. I have to make sure she knows we're going to the dance as friends. Yeah, we should just be friends. It'll be so much easier.

"Okay, guys!" Danny, the host from a gameshow in studio six stood up grinning from his table with his girlfriend, Grady, Niko, Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Portlyn, Chasity, Chad, Tom, Sam, and the very fine meal or no meal girls are invited to mine later, it's my birthday!" He grinned, flashing his perfect white teeth, everyone began talking about it and wishing him happy birthday.

**SONNY'S POV**

Zora Frowned, "I can't go, i'm going out'a town tonight"

"where?" I asked.

"None of you guys business" She nodded, smiling running off.

"Anyway, we'll be there" I smiled warmly to Danny.

I shyly looked over at Chad. He just smiled at me and nodded to say he was going too.

Everyone headed back to finish their day of work, we rehursed a dinosaur sketch and Tawni threw down her script and grabbed her purse, finishing our rehursal.

"I'm guessing you'll be with your new bestest friend forever all night" Tawni grumbled.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Chad; later" She said in a Duuur tone. I ignored her, not quite knowing what to say and waved them goodbye as the clock struck three and we all left to finish our day. I really was quite excited to go to Danny's house.

I heard someone walk up next to me in the parking lot.

"Hey," was all he said and yet I still felt as though my legs were soon going to be paralyzed. This is not a healthy reaction to a common greeting; I really need to work on controlling that.

"Hey, Chad,"

"I think, uh, that we should maybe talk for a second. I think that maybe - "

"Chad I know. No falling in love with you. Really, it won't be a problem. But I do like you as a person, so just relax, okay? The dance will be fun, I promise."

"Yeah...yeah, okay. Thanks, Sonny," He looked up at me and smiled.

"For what?" I looked slightly confused.

**CHAD'S POV**

"I mean, uh, I don't know. Just for ya' know, being there. You were right; it does help to talk to someone." I said this with as much sincerity as I could muster because I truly did appreciate her ability to just listen to me late at night, slowly spilling out how scared I was of everything; of this cancer, of losing my friends, my family and of dying. The only thing I didn't tell her was how scared of her I was. I was afraid of showing any emotion towards her, I was afraid of getting to close to her. I already had too many people that I hated to leave behind.

She looked up at me and I realized everything that I had just said. I quickly turned my head away from hers, bright red creeping onto my cheeks, conveying my embarrassment of the deep sentiment I had just shared. I felt her soft girly fingers cup my chin and she gently turned my head back towards her, grinning, her fingers slightly smelling of mango body lotion.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm happy to help." I'm surprised I didn't have a mouth full of cavities just from talking to her; she was so sweet. Cheesy, maybe, but sweet, I realised I was staring at her.

"Okay, I'll see you two at my house." Danny startled us as he and his girlfriend Allie walked past us, their hand intwined.

**SONNY'S POV**

When I pulled up to Danny's house in my small shiny blue car, I saw everyone's cars already there. I guess I was the last to arrive. I walked up to the door and entered without knocking.

"Guys?" I called, wondering where everyone was.

"Downstairs!" I heard Danny yell from the basement. So I turned the corner and walked down to Danny's basement. All the girls were gathered, sitting on the old couch in the corner chatting away, while the guys were playing video games and eating. I took a seat next to Sadie and joined in on the conversation about the ridiculous biology test that everyone failed earlier that day. Seriously, it was ridiculous. Then everyone began to talk about the latest Check It Out Girls sketch, Tawni grinned at me.

**CHAD's POV**

Portlyn scampered down the stairs and turned down the lights slightly, holding Danny's buttercream cake, his name written in blue icing.

"Okay, erm, Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to youuu-"

everyone began to sing.

The song was mid-way through when I got a sharp pain in my stomach and I doubled over in pain, a loud grunt escaping my lips. Sam gasped and immediately bent down to ask if I was okay. I was in too much pain to respond. The pain had never been this bad before. I was aware of everything around me but I couldn't respond or react to any of it.

I was faintly aware of everyone's booming voices stop singing and I could hear the panicked murmurs working their way around the room between everyone. I felt the cushions of the couch let up and someone lay me across the entire couch. I could tell it was sonny from her girly soft hands, smelling of mango.

"Chad, are you alright? Chad, look at me." She sounded worried, frantic even. I could do nothing but nod. I was okay; I had to be okay. They were all scared enough as it was. I laid on the couch, my body rigid, afraid that a single movement would cause the pain to increase.

Sam was practicly screaming at everything and everyone trying to get answers but nobody was answering; nobody had any answers. Well, except for Sonny but she wasn't concentrated on them. Everyone was hovering over me, with terrified expressions on their faces. I laid there until the pain started to slowly subside like it always did. I knew what was coming next. I used all the strength I had and lifted myself off the couch and ran into the nearest bathroom and hovered over the toilet. Sure enough, my stomach needed to be emptied.

When my episode was over I cleaned myself up. I was beyond terrified of leaving the bathroom and seeing the looks on everyone's faces. How would I explain this to them? I took a step closer to the door of the bathroom and then stopped. It was as though I was stuck to the ground. I willed myself to move forward. I took a deep breath and with a few heavy steps, I walked out of the bathroom, coming face to face with my worst nightmare. Some of them were sitting on the couch, some just standing around, but they were all staring at me, worry in their eyes, waiting for an explanation and I knew I'd have to give it to them and soon enough the rest of the tween population.

* * *

hope i didn't mess up on the whole 'POV' thing :D haha.

anyway, hit that button and review ;)

xx


	7. WEDNESDAY so sorry

_Heres anoooooother chapter._

**review if you read.**

I need to know wether anyone actually wants me to carry on :)

x

* * *

**THURSDAY; PART TWO.**

They were all dead silent; you could have heard a pin drop in that room at the moment. Silence had never been as scary as it was then. My eyes roamed over the entire room, connecting with all of their confused, terrified expressions. I didn't know what to say; I didn't know if I could say anything. I gulped; my mouth was so dry it felt like sandpaper. My legs were wobbly and weak, so I silently made my way over to the couch that the girls had previously occupied. I sat down, conscious of everyone's eyes following me, and put my head in my hands. Breathe. I knew I needed to say something. Anything really, just to minimize the overwhelming tension surrounding us all.

I could really use some Chad charm right now. Yeah, I'll just tell them straight up, loudly, confidently!

"Guys, I uh…" I started, breaking the heavy silence in the room. Okay, didn't come out as well as I wanted it to.

"Cut the shit, Cooper" Chasity snapped "You've been telling me you've been 'sick' for the past few days on the lot and you've been acting extremely weird. What the hell is up?" I looked up at her. I know she was just worried, but her harsh words stung. I needed to finally tell the truth. I looked to the right, over at Sonny. Her eyes caught mine and she made a slight nod, encouraging me to go on.

I can do this. I have to do this. I'm Chad Dylan Freaking Cooper

The realization was that I was about to reveal to my ex-friends my hope eating illness, made it seem all the more real and overwhelming. Saying it out loud to people I cared about made it hurt even more. I could tell that my eyes were starting to cloud up, my vision becoming blurry as tears slowly started to cascade down my face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm really just worried about you. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh," Chasity apologized as she rushed to my side, she was always a weird one.

"No, no. It's, uh, it's not that. I actually probably deserved that, i'm a twat" I managed to get out, shakily, between sobs. "I'm, uh, I'm sick guys. Like, really sick."

"What do you mean?" Sam interjected. I looked up to see Portlyn glaring at him, sending him the message to shut up. "Sorry, go on." Sam mumbled.

"Sonny I-I can't" I choked out, just louder than a whisper, I decided this would be my escape, maybe they'd all forget tomorrow and I could be threatening to get them fired at the slightest things, flirting with my girl cast members and making mean jokes. That is who I am. I got up and made a break for it, only to land In Sonny's arms.  
"Chad It's okay, just tell them" she whispered In my ear, "I'll be right beside you" I frowned because she was a nice person. The room was a dead silence still, some party this turned out to be.

As soon as I told them, I want someone to say they wished it on me. I don;t wan't to leave anyone behind.

I shyly walked over to my previous occupied seat on the sofa and the side of Sonny's body pressed against mine and she grabbed my fore-arm. I could of sworn tears were running down her cheeks too.

I took a deep breath and continued. "For the past.. three years, I guess, I kept getting really bad headaches, so bad they made me, uh, throw up. It happened constantly. My mum finally took me to the doctor In February 06," I explained. Mum, I miss her so bad.

Now came the really hard part.

Sonny's grip tightened on my arm, and I took another deep breath and just spit it out. "I, I have cancer." I heard a collective gasp, but I didn't have enough courage to look up at them, my blonde fringe falling freely over my eyes. I would of hated chemo. Even If It worked, I wouldn't wan't to loose my hair, that took years of perfecting to manage.

I just kept my eyes trained on my clammy hands, playing with the hem of my shirt. I felt tears falling onto my hands, but I had stopped crying in the midst of my explanation, getting caught up in what I was saying. I heard sobs coming from in front of me. Sam. I looked over to him and immediately pulled him into a guy hug "I'm so sorry," He kept repeating, over and over, into my sleeve. I gathered enough courage to look past his head, at the others. Portlyn and Ta- Oh what's It? Tawni! That's It, well they both looked on the verge of erupting into tears at any moment. The guys were all just standing limply, looking at various places in the room, at anywhere but the scene of Sam and I. This was too much. It had totally ruined my plans.

"Guys, please," I spoke up. "Don't do this. I don't want anything to change. Everything's gonna be okay,."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked with desperation evident in his voice. I closed my eyes for a fraction of a second. "I just do. You have to believe me."

"So Sonny knew all along?" That Grady kid asked, even his voice wavering. I nodded into my lap.

"I am so so so so so so so sorry" Tawni quickly added, almost whispering, she was like me, all I'd heard was that she cared about nothing but herself, she was a diva, but underneath, there's a soft spot. She's got the same stupid mask I used so that I never had to open up to my emotions, my pain.

"You never changed did you Chad?" Sam asked, sniffing away tears.

I chewed on my cheek as they unravled the tightly sewn threads of my plan.

"You tried to get us to let go early didn;t you," He added.

I didn't reply, other than a nod, I was too cowardly to even look at him or anyone else.

"Chad you didn't have to do that, we would of helped you through this, you didn;t have to pretend to be that 'up himself CDC' kid, don't get me wrong, I still liked you then but I'ce missed out on three years of you and I mean the happy go lucky, young, funny, actor, version of you"

Portlyn hesitantly spoke up, her voice gentle. "Can… I ask you something, Chad?"

"Yeah, sure." Truthfully, I was terrified of what she would ask me. Please, don't let it be…

"How, uh, how long do you have?" _Shit._ I somehow knew that was coming. I could feel the level of tension in the room rise even more as Sonny became rigid against my side. "The, uh, doctor said, I have, uh, I have a week." I cringed, waiting for some sort of outburst. But there was nothing; no reaction. Everyone was just planted firmly in their previous positions, nobody making any movement or sound for a few long, excruciating minutes. I was about to say something when all of a sudden.

"Way to be a party pooper, Chad."She replied with a light tone.

_Oh, Port._

She did always know how to ease tension.

After we all calmed down, we decided it was time for us all to head home. The tension had again risen slightly, but not to the extent that it was at before. On their way out, Chasity and Portlyn hugged me, though it seemed as though they were afraid to actually touch me; as though my illness would cause me to break in half from a simple touch. I guess I would have to get used to people acting like that. I couldn't really blame them. Sam then left, but not before almost suffocating me with a hug. I guess he wasn't afraid of me breaking. Good to know.

"I love you, dude" he said on his way through the door. "You're gonna get through this; you're the strongest person I know."

Before following Danny's girlfriend out, I walked over to Danny who was tidying all the cups and plates away into a neat pile on the table in his basement or.. party room.

"I'm sorry, man" I tried to smile, my eyes were stinging from all the crying.

"What in the world do you have to be sorry for?" He asked.

"I just ruined your birthday party" I said like it was obvious.

"Doesn't matter Chad" He smiled "Hey, I'm sorry about your...your ur you know, cancer" He continued, shaking my hand. I half smiled and walked over to the stairs to leave.

Before I left I looked over to the two people left. Sonny and Tawni.

"These past days have been great Chad, and you're a great person who doesn't deserve any of this, but you don't need me any more, you've got your friends back now" She started strongly but had burst into tears by the end and she ran for the door.

"Sonny!" I called and chased after her.

She was walking to her car so fast but I grabbed her arm from behind, she tried to pull away, but I spun her to face me and went with instinct.

I crashed my lips onto hers.

My head was light and my throat was closing up, every part of my body went into overdrive and she didn't pull back. This was a feeling I couldn't simply describe.

I pulled away with my signature smirk planted on my face.

"I do need you"


	8. WEDNESDAY part I do need you

_thanks for your reviews_ **:D** xx

* * *

heres another chapter.

_sorry it's short :(_

**but review it anyway?** :) i want to get to **45** before i continue.

**_xx_**

**_

* * *

_**

**THURSDAY; PART THREE.**

"Chad Is that you?" I walked Into my apartment that could of been mine alone in just one year to the sound of my dads voice. I don't know why he asked, considering I was the only other person living here.

"Yeah" I sighed.

I didn't know what mood I was In, One moment i'm sobbing about dying on sunday, the next I'm grinning about kissing Sonny Monroe, It was such a weird day.

"You look happy son" He sat at the clear glass table planted in the middle of the kitchen littered with bits of paper with numbers on, something to do with his job, he was an accountant.

I decided I was just gong to walk past him towards my room and just sit there. Think, dream.

Whatever It took to think about what I was going to do. But I was stopped, his hand on my jawbone lightly.

"Whats this?" He held up his thumb up, with a pink smudge on that he'd taken from my lips. stupid lipstick.

"I, Ur-"

"Chad!" He interjected, sympathy filling his eyes.

"What did I tell you about girls"

"No dating I know, But Dad!- I love Sonny-"  
"Then you'd treat her fairly Chad!" He whined. "It isn't fair to her Chad, you can't just leave her here lovestruck!"

My lips quavered, I didn't know what to say, He was right, I just slammed my door and buried myself in the covers of my bed.

My dad sent the apologetic smell of freshly delivered pizza through my door. Yes, that was my family's idea of a nice meal. My mum could cook anything in this world from scratch but my father on the other hand; couldn't. He could burn a pot of water. It was quite pathetic, but I didn't really mind.

I continued into the kitchen where a pizza box was laying open on the counter, waiting for my arrival. My dad looked up when he heard me enter the room. "It's pizza night!"

"Uh, dad? I'm pretty sure pizza night is every Tuesday, Wednesday, and most Saturdays, too," I replied, walking to the counter to pick up my first slice.

"Okay, I get it. We have pizza a lot. Isn't that supposed to be, like, every kid's dream?"

I sighed and sat across from him at the table.

"Chaddy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get spiteful earlier, It's your life and I-"

"Dad It's fine, your right," I smiled my best smile I could manage at this moment.

He decided not to respond and just stuffed his slice of pizza into his mouth.

"Oh, you need to take your pills before you eat. They're up on the counter," He managed to say, with a mouth full of pizza.

He knew how much I hated taking these pills. They made me feel like a sick person. Which I was, but I hated feeling like it. Regardless, I stood up and crossed the room, filled a glass with water and swallowed my four extremely large pills.

I returned to the table and dinner began again as it started; playful teasing between me and my dad. That's the one thing that I was grateful for. As hard as this was on my Dad, He still managed to act normal around me. Our relationship hasn't changed; he knew I wouldn't want that. He knew I would feel uncomfortable if we all started cuddling on the sofa and having family game night and stuff. I enjoyed spending time with my Dad like we always had, before I was sick.

After we each had three or four slices, my Dad went over to the oven and pulled out a chocolate cake. I looked at him shocked.

"You…made that? Dad, uhm, is it, ya' know, edible?"

"Yes, it is very much. But only because I picked it up at the supermarket this afternoon. I was just heating it up," He said, proud of hism ability to at least be able to pick out a decent cake.

I laughed, "Of course."

He set the cake down and cut a slice for each of us. I hadn't realized before, but when I held my hand out to take the plate from my Dad, my hands were shaking. I didn't know what was happening, but when I grabbed the plate, my hands were shaking so violently that the plate crashed to the floor into a million tiny pieces. I heard him gasp but I couldn't focus on anything. A searing pain shot through my entire body and I hunched over on my chair, my entire body now shaking. I was suddenly freezing and felt like all of the air had left my body. I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air but with every intake of breath, my entire body would convulse in pain. I felt him rush to my side, stroking my hair, scared tears escaping his body before he rushed away. The last thing I heard was my dad calling an ambulance and then I saw a flash of bright light. And then everything went black.

.


	9. FRIDAY panic!

THANKS GUYS :D

_heres another._

**5 more reviews and i'll update tonight :) x**

_CHAD'S POV_

_

* * *

_

**FRIDAY; PANIC**

The bright sunlight creeping in through the blinds was aimed directly at my eyes when I first opened them. It was so bright that I had to immediately close them again. Everything hurt. My mouth was dry, my lips cracked. My head felt like bricks were dropped into it and every bone in my body ached beyond belief. And, I realized, I had no idea where I was. Slowly, I reopened my eyes to be faced with a sickeningly white room. I looked around and saw my dad asleep on a small burgundy chair opposite the bed I was lying on. I heard a soft beeping and turned towards the source. It was a heart monitor. What the hell was going on?

And then it hit me. I was in the hospital. I thought back as far as I could, trying to remember what had happened that got me in here but the last thing I could remember was driving back from Danny's party. Maybe I crashed..

I tried to sit up on the bed which turned out to be a bad idea. The second I slid my back up against the lumpy hospital pillow, pain shot throughout my entire body. I groaned quietly and immediately went back to my previous position. The sound must have been louder than I thought though, because my dad woke up. He looked around the room slightly confused for a second until his eyes settled on me. He was fully awake by then and ran over to my side.

"Oh Chad, son. You're awake. Are you okay? How're you feeling? Do you need anything?" He was talking a mile a minute and looked like He was on the verge of breaking down. His eyes had huge dark circles surrounding them and he looked completely worn out.

I smiled as much as I could without it hurting, "No dad, I'm fine. Just, uh…what happened?"

"Oh,Chad," He ran a hand through my hair, "you, uh, we were having dinner and you just, uh, passed out."

Then I remembered walking through the door, the pizza, my shaking hand…

My smile slightly faltered, "Uh, how long have I been here?"

Holding onto my hand, my dad said, "Well, you came wednesday night. It's Friday morning now."

I gasped. No, it couldn't be Friday already. I was supposed to be able to use this week as much as possible, not be asleep for a full day of it. Friday…that meant two days left. I had to get out of this hospital. It also meant I was supposed to be at work, my dream job, to be an actor, It was everything I ever wanted, It's to weird to think now I want is to stay alive.

"No,…I have to leave. I'm awake. I can go home now, right? Please, dad. I have to go home," I was frantic all of a sudden; I didn't want to spend my last Friday lying in a hospital bed all day.

"Let me go get the doctor, okay?" He said, worry etched into his face, as he exited my room.

In my room alone, waiting for my parent and my doctor, I thought about the last time I had seen Sonny. I had finally let my guard down and had really acted on my feelings towards her. And I realized that I didn't regret it at all; not one bit. Yes, maybe I was dying, but I had found someone to help me through all of it; someone to be there for me, someone to care. And I wasn't going to push that away anymore. I don't think I could even if I tried. I was falling for this girl, when i see her now, not a single insult pops into my head, all I can see is her flawless face and her kindness oh and her cute, stupid cute.

Interrupting my thoughts, a tall, quite handsome man, (but not as handsome as me) walked into my room followed by my dad. The tall man, presumably my doctor, took long strides until he reached the side of my bed.

"Hello," he smiled, "I'm Dr. Green. It's good to see you awake. How're you feeling?"

"Eh, I'm okay. Just, I've got a headache and I'm really thirsty," I told him.

"Well, the headache is expected, as is any other aching that you're feeling right now. And I'm sure we could get you some water," Dr. Green replied.

"I'll go get you some Coop," my dad said, before leaving the room.

Dr. Green proceeded to do what he called just a normal checkup. He checked my eyes, my temperature, and my heart rate. I was only half paying attention.

"Uh, Dr. Green…am I gonna be able to leave today?" I asked as hope oozed from my voice.

"I'm really sorry, but we need to keep an eye on you. You'll have to stay at least another night. Just to make absolutely certain everything is okay," he said, looking down at me with sympathetic eyes. I didn't want his sympathy, I just wanted, and I never thought I'd say this, but I just wanted to go to my high school dance that I knew was tonight.

I turned to my dad, "Dad, where's my phone? I…I need to talk to Sam."

"Oh, erm, I swear I braught it, oh here!" he said as he walked over to the corner of the room where his coat was . He reached in and pulled out my iphone.

"Oh, Chad, I don't really think you should be talking on your phone so soon after waking up," the doctor said.

"Thanks for your concern doc, but I really need to talk to my friend," I replied, and then asked if they could leave the room for a little. They did and I dialed the number I had completely memorized for years. It was weird calling him a friend, before I would just recognize him as a Fall' meaning a member of my cast.

It rang for a while until he finally picked up. He probably had to excuse himself from shooting before she could answer it. "Hello?! Chad?!"

I laughed, "Yeah, Sam, it's me."

"Oh, thank god. Are you okay,? I tried to get Condor to let me skip shooting and come to the hospital but he refused. It was so annoying but, god, please tell me you're okay. I've been so worried; we all have. And I'm pretty sure our boss is gonna fire me now because yesterday when I was shooting, I wasn't paying attention because I was so worried and I said 'Chole I love it when I'm doing you' instead of 'Chole, i love it when you do that' and you know, he got all mad and god, I hate that man - "

"Sam, calm down, okay? I'm fine. Everything's okay. I'm just calling to say sorry about absolutly everything," I said, truly feeling guilty.

"don't worry about that. It's totally fine. Though I do need to show you sweet suit I got, I love it! And it makes my guns look amazing!" He said proudly through the phone.

"Okay, come by after work and show it to me?" I asked, really just wanting to see my friend.

"Of course! I'll see you later," Sam said.

"Oh, erm, Sam? Can you, uh, do me a favor?"

"Sure! Anything, dude!"

"Could you bring Sonny?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Ooooooh, Chad! Sonny Monroe? Something you need to tell me?"

My cheeks flushed even more, gladly he coudn't see me "Uh, yeah, but I'll tell you later."

"Okay, I'll bring him, peace dude"

"Peace".

Picking up the hospital mystery meat with my fork and aimlessly swirling it around, I focused on the television across from my bed. Some soap opera was on. Apparently, Rachel, who had "died" two years earlier, had come back from the dead just in time to find out that the son she'd bore a year before her death wasn't actually hers. The evil doctor, Emmett, had switched another baby and hers at birth for a reason still undisclosed. This was fascinating stuff. Once at a commercial break though, I turned the television off, just wanting some time to think.

It took an hour to convince my Dad, aunt and uncle to leave my side for some much needed rest but I eventually got them to leave an hour or so ago. I just wanted to be alone for a little before Sam and Sonny came. Turning to look at the clock, I saw that there was still a half an hour before school even let out which meant I had a good hour and a half alone.

Sitting on the itchy white sheets, I my thoughts drifted to Will Sampson. He was one of the kids from the lot until he died last year when he was riding his bike at night and got hit by a car. Everyone went to his funeral. I barely knew him; But that didn't stop me or anyone else from mourning the tragic loss. I distinctly remembered one line his mother, in between sobs, had spoke to the group of people dressed in black. She walked up to the front of the crowd and spoke softly, everyone leaning forward to hear the words of the grieving mother. "No parent should live long enough to see their child die," she said. I still remember how tortured her eyes looked. Without speaking another word, she had dried her eyes and calmly walked away from the gravesite. When Mr. Sampson had returned from work one night a week later, he found his wife lying on their bedroom floor without pulse. She had slit her wrists before overdosing on sleeping pills.

What scared me more than anything was what would happen to my Dad after my death. Would he mourn shortly and then move on to a happy, healthy life as I hoped? Or would he end up like Mrs. Sampson, unable to function with the gap in the family tree? I hoped that he was stronger than that; that he wouldn't end his life just because mine was over.

I hadn't realized I was crying until a knock at the door broke me out of my thoughts. My cheeks were damp with salty tears that were running down my face. Taking the end of my T-shrirt, I wiped my face, trying to rid it of the moisture and the stains it left. My attempts were futile. My cheeks were blotchy and my eyes were still watery.

The door then burst open, bringing a gust of cold air with it. Shivering, I turned to see the intruder who had interrupted my silence. When I turned to the person however, I could feel a huge smile creeping onto my otherwise bleary face. The familiar brunette haired boy ran straight for me and without any pause, jumped onto my bed and squeezed the living daylights out of me.

"God, Sam, dude," I gasped, "you're crushing my lungs. Care to let me breathe?"

"I'm so glad you're okay! Holy sh*t you scared me. Don't ever do that to me again, Chad. You hear me? Never again," He scolded as he slowly sat up, squeezing himself next to me on my bed.

"I'll do my best," I smirked, happy Sam was here, but curious too. Work shouldn't be over for another ten minutes. "What'd you do? Skip last scene?" I laughed, hoping I was wrong. I didn't want him getting in trouble for me.

"Sorta. Well, we had some substitute director from like the prehistoric era cos' Jamie was ill and I just asked to go to the bathroom and never came back. I'm not really worried about it," he explained. I just sighed and leant my head against the wall, absorbing the feeling being with other people besides doctors and my dad. That's when I noticed the absence in the room.

"Uh, Sam…did Sonny come with you?" I asked slowly, not wanting to seem too upset by whatever his answer.

"Oh, erm…no. I asked her to come but she said she wasn't sure if she wanted to yet or if she could handle seeing you in the hospital. I'm sorry. But it's actually pretty sweet, if you ask me. That she cares about you too much to see you in here," he hummed, as he grabbed my cold mystery meat and ate it happily, like it was his mother's homemade apple pie.

"Oh, yeah. Okay. I guess I'll just talk to her later," I said, trying to hide my disappointment. Was that really why she hadn't come? Or maybe was she angry about me kissing her? Maybe she didn't want to really date a dying guy.

"So!" Sam broke my worrying, "What's going on between you two anyways? Is it like serious? You could be like the big couple of hollywood! Plus she's pretty hot, Efron would be totally jealous!" He pointed out, amused with his own scenario.

"Whoa, don't get ahead of yourself," I warned, "We're not dating. I don't think. I guess…I don't really know. She asked me to the dance and I kissed her, but - "

"Wait, what?! When was this?!" He almost squealed in my ear, like a girl whilst jumping up and down on the bed and much as possible in our current, semi-uncomfortable position.

Almost blushing, I responded, "Well, yesterday night after we all left Danny's. I ran up to her and just…and i just, you know," I felt my cheeks redden more, "kissed her, It just happened."

"Ah ha! I totally knew it!" He grinned, oddly proud.

"What?"

"That you were totally in love with her!" He said in a 'dur tone.

"What?!" I ecxlaimed. "I'm so not in love with-" I sighed, smiling as he raised one eyebrow. "Okay so I am"

* * *

_**NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**REVIE__WWWWWWWWWWWWW :D X **please?**_

* * *


	10. FRIDAY part two, familiar?

&hash

**heres an extra add for today for one lovely reader called ****xoxjojoxox**** :D**

_hope you guys like, will update when reviews get to 60. THANKS for all your wonderful lovely reviews, i love you guyyyyyyyyyys :D lol_

peace m'dears. :)

**xxxx**

* * *

FRIDAY; PART TWO.

When I regained consciousness, I saw through the small window in my hospital room that the sun had almost completely disappeared from the sky, draping the whole room in darkness and silence. The only light emitted throughout my room was from the moon and the clock on my cell phone, blaring the time as 8:30. The Condor dance started at eight. Everyone was probably there already, laughing, dancing, and just enjoying being with each other; everyone except for me, of course. I'm just the one sitting in a hospital room pitying himelf. I was the one who was alone. Or so I thought.

I suddenly heard a girly groan coming from the corner of my room. I gasped, scared by the sudden noise and revelation that I wasn't, in fact, alone. I looked over to the area where the sound had come from and saw a small dark figure, slumped over in the chair. My thoughts immediately went to my aunt. She was probably sleeping here tonight.

"Karen?" I asked to the dark air, hoping for a validation of my thoughts. But all I received was another small groan, followed by the sound of the person readjusting themselves in the small, lumpy chair.

Curious, I sat up straight and pulled the sheets off my legs and slowly lifted myself onto the cold, tiled floor. This was the first time I'd walked in ages It made each step a struggle, every step making my knees feel like they were going to give out from under me, making me land in a heap on the floor. The simple movement of left foot – right foot – left foot – right foot made me exhausted, showing how my illness had started to take over my body. By the time I reached the other side of the room, my breathing was as heavy as if I'd just run a marathon. Resting against the wall to catch my breath, I looked over to see the dark figure soundly sleeping.

As I started to walk closer, the small light from the moon coming in through the open blinds shone over my visitor's face. I gasped when I saw the familiar long shiny, dark hair, a curled sleeping smile and a button nose that belonged to the girl I couldn't stop thinking about. But in her unconscious state, I couldn't see the thing that first attracted me to her; her shimmering chocolate eyes.

I took her hand in mine, "Sonny?" I asked. Why was he here? I needed to know for my own sanity. "Sonny!?" I said again, a little louder this time. I could see her eyes flutter open with a slightly confused look in them.

"Huh? What?" She said, not really fully awake yet. she turned her head to look at me and a look of realization passed over her features. "Chad!. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fall asleep. I wanted to be awake when you woke up. Damn" I couldn't help but laugh at her frustration with a smirk fixed on my face

"What's so funny?" she asked with a lazy smile pulling on her lips.

"You're cute," I replied back. No other explanation was necessary.

"And how is that funny? It's actually pretty serious. My cuteness has been a real struggle for me. I've had to deal with hordes of guys wanting on me all the time. It can get pretty tiring. It's not really a laughing matter, Chad, Don't be heartless," she replied almost seriously, fighting back a smile the whole time.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you great one," I laughed, soon joined by her beautiful laugh falling in sync with mine. But then the question that had been in my mind came back and my laughter abruptly stopped, my face turning grave.

"Are you.. okay?" She asked me, nothing but sincerity in her eyes, stupid caringness.

"Why are you here Sonny?" I shot at her, not wanting to stall.

To my surprise, her smile returned, even wider than before and I caught a mysterious glint in her eye. "I'm here to dance with my date for the dance," She said, still smiling.

"What?" I asked confused, the dance wasn't here…it was at the studios and I couldn't go.

"Well, I figured if you couldn't go to the dance, I'd bring the dance to you," Sonny smiled, gesturing to her current attire as she pulled off the blanket that was wrapped around her, It wasn't until then that I would of noticed she was wearing beautiful silver dress, ending just above her knees with a large bow wrapped around her waist. She stood up and I noticed her black converse. Typical Sonny.

"Awh, you dressed up for me"

"Yeah, just for you and only this once, so you better take a picture or something," She laughed while pretending to pose for the camera made by my thumb and index finger.

* * *

(LINK FOR DRESS)

(click on it :D sorry it's ebay haha, but it's pretty :D ) TAKE THE HUGE SPACE OUT TOO (Y)

**http: ./BNWT-SILVER-FULL-PROM-TUTU-ROCKABILLY-MINI-DRESS-8-14_W0QQitemZ200386459425QQcmdZViewItemQQptZWomen_s_Clothing?var=&hash=item746a55c30d#ht_876wt_939**

* * *

*carried on

"So…" my expression fell suddenly nervous, "will you do me the honor of being my dance partner for tonight?" I asked, looking down and playing with the end of my t-shirt.

"Yes" She grinned

"Wait, Sonny…there's no music," I reasoned with a smile still plastered on my face.

She opened her hand to reveal an ipod, two headphones dangling through her fingers.

"Situation seem familair?"

* * *

REVIEW :D thanks for readinggggg x


	11. FRIDAY part three Only hope

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY :D_  
**i didn't get 60 reviews D:**

but i wanted to continue anyway. **:)**

but this time i mean it.** 65** or **NO** update (Y)

if you don't know the song '**only hope - mandy moore' GO LISTEN TO IT. **and listen to all of it, i thought it suited, it's from the movie '**a walk to remember'** which inspired this fic :)

but dont think you know the end now_ ;) the word inspired is light._

**haha enjoy m'dears.**

_x_**x**

* * *

**THURSDAY; PART THREE**

She smirked, handing me one to the current song, that I recognized as 'Only hope' A song my mum used to sing to, when she was still around.

I nervously led her to the right of the bed me and Sam were previously sat on, beside it was enough space to dance.

"Sonny, I…I don't know if I can actually physically do this," I spoke up, nervous because my legs were still feeling a bit wobbly and also worried of bursting into tears about this song.

"Don't worry…, I won't let you fall," it seemed like what she said held a lot more meaning than just for this one dance tonight. I blushed and felt a smile creep onto my face while I gently put my arms on her hips, I felt hers snake around my neck, pulling me closer until I couldn't smell anything but her mango body cream, that she never failed to use, see anything but her, and think about anything but her. Staring into her eyes was like staring perfection right in the face. I don't know how I ever doubted this girls intentions.

It felt so strange, I felt like one of those fan girls following around Robert Pattinson, She was way out of my leauge.

Although most girls have tried to get with me in this country!

I have no idea why though, we continued just simply swaying to the silence until she spoke a few minutes later.

"What're you thinking about?" It took me a few seconds before I could respond.

"You," I said, "Sam said earlier you didn't want to come and see me," I breathed back, a sense of sadness creeping over me once again. But I heard her quietly laugh.

"Yes, he's a great co-conspirator," she smiled, "I never thought he would've been able to pull it off. He gets so paranoid about lying," She laughed.

"Huh? What're you talking – " and then I understood, "Oh. Very clever, Miss Monroe."

"Why thank you," She smiled smugly, "I just wanted it to be a surprise," I pulled her head closer to my chest, until our bodies literally couldn't be any closer. Her smell was overwhelming, intoxicating and I didn't ever want to move. She pulled back though. I immediately felt cold and like something was missing. But then I felt her hands on either of my shoulders. I looked at her and our gazes locked for what seemed like a century but in reality probably only lasted for a few seconds.

I moved one hand to her cheek and brushed my thumb brushed along her jaw line, tracing shapes into her skin. I could feel her breath on my face and it took all I had to keep myself from jumping on her right then and there. But I knew this was special and I didn't want to ruin the moment.

I moved one of my hands to the back of her head, running It through her hair. With that same hand, I pulled her face closer to mine until I felt her soft lips brush against mine. I immediately deepened the kiss, until all of my senses were nothing but Sonny. She parted her lips, allowing me to deepen the kiss, making it even more passionate than before. She moved her hand to the back of my head, pulling me closer and playing with the ends of my hair. I would never allow anyone to touch my hair, but I just couldn't stop. I'm not sure how long we kissed for; all sense of time escaped me but I soon smiled into the kiss and we finally parted for some much needed air.

"Gosh" She breathed into my neck.

"I was that bad?" I smiled, feeling woozy all over again, though this time it was caused by something completely different.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I- I love you"

Immediatly wen't stiff and pulled away until I was out of her grasp.

"What- no, I told you not to fall in love with me" I said, barely louder than a whisper and an immediate expression of sorrow and guilt planted on my face.

I couldn't go back, this was my fault, she was going to get hurt in just a couple days, this is just fucking great.

Fully afraid my legs were about to give out, I placed one hand on my head and collapsed onto my bed, still sitting upright though.

I looked at Sonny standing with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Although, this was the best dance I've been too?" A small apologetic smile played on my lips, I patted the space next to me as I got on the correct place in the bed, on top of the covers.

She hesitated for a second.

"I wouldn't try anything Sonny, I havn't even done that myself"

Wow, oh my gosh, what!? I just told her. That was probably the most embaressing thing I could ever say to pretty much anyone.

She hopped on the bed, slipping off her converse, I realised her socks didn't match and smiled.

"Goodnight, tomato face," Sonny said in my ear, her voice muffled by the small pillow below each of our heads. I opened my mouth In shock but felt my cheeks burn up more as I realised she'd already began to drift away.

"Goodnight, Sonny," I sighed. I wasn't going to sleep tonight, that was for sure. I had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW :D hope you liked xxx


	12. SATURDAY PART ONE

_sorry it;s been SOOOOO long._

my laptop broke (N)

thanks for all the reviews guys though :)

**enjoy reading this and please review! **

**_up to 80 for the next one._**

LOVEYOUALLLLL X

peaceee.

* * *

SATURDAY; PART ONE

**_SONNY'S POV_**

When I woke up that morning, I could feel a pounding in my head that seemed to be laying on something different to the cold stiff hospital pillow. Slowly, I opened up my eyes and took in my surroundings. Across from me was a blank white wall with a bland picture of some yellow flower on it. I looked to my right and saw a television hung up on the wall and a heart monitor directly next to the lumpy bed I was on. A heart monitor? And then it hit me; I was in the hospital with chad. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move anymore, I was too scared that I would destroy any sort of peace and well-being I was currently holding on to. This was a place all too familiar to me.

I remembered laying on my dad's chest, waking up to the bland walls and overly clean smell.

Hospital rooms and feelings they brought with being in them were too evident in my life.

I looked up and saw my arm lying across his face. I slowly moved it away, until my gaze met the face of the most gorgeous boy to ever live. Chad. I remembered dancing, attaching lips, and falling asleep together.

Knowing how tired he must be from all of the meds and tests, I decided to let him sleep for a while.

I knew I needed to get home before my mum had a heart attack wondering where I was. But I didn't want him to wake up and I have no idea where I was either. So I found a pen and a piece of paper lying on the bedside table and wrote him a note just telling him where I'd gone and that I'd see him later. With that, I gently pressed my lips to his forehead, grabbed my converse that I had taken off last night and walked out of his room.

As I was getting in my car to go home, I heard someone behind me call my name. I turned around and saw the man who I recognized to be Chad's dad.

"It's nice to see you, Sonny" his dad said politely, a sad smile on his face.

"You too, Mr Cooper. I was just here to see Chad but it's early and he isn't up yet," I lied. I didn't need his dad to know I spent the night here, even if it was mostly innocent. I knew he didn;t like me.

"Yeah, he's been tired a lot lately, understandably," he said, looking on the verge of tears. This can't be easy for him. I know I've witnessed my own mum break down because of cancer more times than I'd like to remember. "Well I'll let him know you were here when he wakes up," he went on to say, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great, thanks," I said, before nodding and getting into my car as I watched them retreat into the hospital.

Luckily, when I got to my house, my mum was still asleep. I hopped into the shower quickly and then went downstairs to eat breakfast. As I was pouring some cereal into a bowl, I heard my phone ringing in the next room. I ran to answer it and saw that it was Niko calling

"Hey, mate, what's up?" I asked into the receiver as I walked back into the kitchen for my cereal.

"Everyone's coming round to my house soon. You wanna come to?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there," I said back, wanting to just relax and hang out with my friends for a little bit.

"Ok, we'll probably practice for a little. And then you can tell us all about how last night went," he responded, and even though I couldn't see him, I knew he had a smirk on his face.

"Ha ha, likely," and with that, I hung up the phone. When I sat down to start eating, I heard my mum come into the kitchen.

"Morning, Sonn. I didn't hear you come home last night. It must've been late when the dance was over. It was fun then, eh?" she wondered, making her own bowl of cereal.

I smiled at her question, knowing she had no idea where I was last night and just how amazing it was. "Yeah, mum, it was great." I finished my breakfast then and told her I was going over Niko's,

"Okay, love," She nodded towards my keys, I grabbed them, before saying goodbye and walking outside to my car.

When I got to Niko's I saw that the two other expected cars were already there. His front door was unlocked so I walked straight in and followed the noise that was coming from his room upstairs;. they were all down there, Tawni, Grady, and Niko.

"Hey, guys," I said as I sat on the couch in Niko's room next to Tawni. I was really hoping they weren't going to bring up last night; I didn't feel like it was something that they needed to know all the details to.

"Hey, Sonny," Grady smiled back, "How's Chad doing?" I internally thanked him for just asking about that as opposed to what we did together.

"Yeah, he's doing a lot better. he's getting released today, too. You haven't gone to see him?" I asked.

"No, we were gonna go today. I guess we'll just go see him tonight," Niko said, speaking for everyone else.

"I'm so glad he's doing better," Tawni smiled, "I mean, all of this must've been so hard on him. I can't even imagine. Sonny, can you imagine how awful that'd be? To have cancer so young?"

"Erm, yeah…it's, uh, it's got to be really tough. But he's a strong guy," I said.

"Oh yeah, tell us all about it!" Tawni squealed, as she, Grady and Niko all got super close and giddy. They kind of scared me.

"Uh, why don't we practice first? We'll never keep our jobs if we suck," I tried to change the subject.

"Fine, we'll do that now. But don't think you getting out of telling us, Monroe," Tawni warned.

"We'll start off with the Grady, Niko one" She grinned, not wanting to do any work. They sighed.

"Hey, I'm gonna go next door" I smiled sadly, before turning to Niko's music room, that was really only used by his brother.

"Yeah, sounds good," Both Grady and Niko said as I turned out the door down the hall.

I sat at the piano and began playing a simple song, origianal/.

Truth was. I was thinking about Chad dying again dammit. I just wanted to pour everything out of my brain.

_"Some people laugh_

_Some people cry_

_Some people live_

_Some people die_

_Some people run right into the fire_

_Some people hide their every desire_

_But we are the lovers_

_If don't believe me_

_Then just look into my eyes_

_Cause the heart never lies"_

"Hey Sonny, that's good, your really good" She made me jump, as she stood softly at the door. her voice quiet.

She walked over and sat next to me at the piano.

"Your really gonna miss him arent you"

I decided playing dumb would work.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Don't give me that Sonny, I know how you feel about him"

She placed her hand on my opposing shoulder, in a sort of hug.

I felt my eyes sting with a couple small tears but i kept them in my eyes and butted into the odd moment.

"Let;s go rehurse our sketch"

And i left her there quickly getting out of the suituation before i burst into emotion.

Niko was laying on his bed, throwing a small ball up and down when my phone began to viabrate on the couch next to him, where I had sat before.

He answered for me.

"It's that Sam kid from MacKenzie Falls" Before placing it to his ear and greeting Sam.

"Niko?" I said, "What's wrong?"

With fright and worry surfacing his face, he replied, "We need to go to the hospital. Now."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW X**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**X**


	13. SATURDAY part two

**_Okay,_**

**_so thankyou for all your freaking lovely reviews :D_**

**_heres another chapter._**

**_I hope you like it, but I don;t think it;s written very well._**

**_ah well._**

**_give it a go. :D_**

**_please review to 90 for last bit!!!! _**

**_xxx

* * *

_**

**SATURDAY; PART TWO**

**SONNY'S POV**

Besides myself, I had never had anyone close to me on the verge of dying. I didn't know how to feel or what to do. I found this out less than a week ago, but it didn't seem to matter. Not while he was laying in critical condition, waiting for the rest of his life to be sucked from his fragile body.

We all arrived at the hospital in record speed, breaking about fifteen laws on our way. But none of us cared. We were breathless, tired, worried beyond belief. But none of us cared. All we could think about was our friend who we couldn't now imagine living without; the one who might make that impossibility a reality.

Our worrying made us different people. Grady snapped at the woman working at the check in desk. He went off on her for asking us to have a seat and wait for further news. "How dare she tell me what to fucking do!" he reasoned. Except none of it made any sense. Tawni was silent, not uttering one word since we left Nico's. Nico didn't crack one joke. He just sat there, looking down at his feet.

His dad walked by occasionally, but none of us knew what to say or if to say anything at all. We didn't. The look in his dad's eyes. They were filled with complete agonizing pain. The kind you couldn't escape from, no matter what you did or what others tried to do for you. The kind of pain you feel when your child is being taken from you.

We sat there waiting for two hours, not speaking or moving. We were all numb, trying to block out the overwhelming ache from taking over.

"Are you here for Chad Dylan Cooper?" I slowly looked up. There was an older woman standing in front of us, with a name tag that read Carla and a small smile on her lips. It seemed so wrong. Why was she smiling? How was there anything to be smiling about right now?

I was about to tell her so, when Nico spoke up with a short, "Yes." None of us wanted to ask if we could see him. We were too afraid of the answer. But we got one anyway.

"Mr Cooper is stable. He can have visitors now, but only one at a time," Carla told us, that damn smile still playing on her lips. I clenched my fists and turned away from her, squeezing my eyes tight.

"Uh, do you mind if I go first guys?" I heard Tawni ask from the seat across from mine.

"I know we wern't exactly friends but, I just wanna apologize" No one said anything and a few seconds later I heard her get up from her seat and shuffle along the floor farther into the hospital.

During the next hour, everyone went back to see him. One by one, people would go back silent and return as if their silence had magnified. I didn't want to think about who they saw when they went back there. Was Chad still Chad? So instead, I thought about last Monday. I thought about being stuck in that classroom.

I never thought that would happen or never wanted it to but thank god it did. Or he could of been laying there alone.

I felt a nudge on my shoulder and looked up to see Nico standing in front of me. "You want to go see him? Let Sam go last, yeah?" I looked over to Sam, his head buried in his knees, salty tears collecting on the washed-out denim of his jeans. I nodded, knowing that Sam should be the last one to see her.

Pushing up from my seat, I could feel my entire body tense up. I had told Sam to tell Chad that I couldn't handle seeing him in the hospital so that I could surprise him. But it was so true and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I was scared. Would I really be able to handle seeing Chad like this? Would he look worse than he did last night?

I reached room 241, the room I dreaded entering. I wrapped my hand around the metal doorknob but immediately removed it as if it was scalding hot. I leant forward and rested my head against the door. I closed my eyes and blocked out all thought.

And that's when I realized what was scaring me most. It was time; it was not having enough of it. I didn't ever want to run out of time. So I opened my eyes and returned my hand to its position on the doorknob. I took one last deep breath and pushed the heavy, white door open.

I was greeted by a crowd of wires running every which way, connecting to machines doing everything and anything to give the guy attached to them as much time as possible. Everything was about time. More time to learn, to smile, to love. With more time, Chad could've done so much more and with more time, I could've loved him.

But I couldn't love him now; not when he was being supported by artificial life. he was breathing heavily, his lungs working in time with the machines that were picking up the extra slack that his body could no longer handle.

I stood at the end of his bed and watched him, His eyes were closed but I knew he was awake. he was lazily tapping his fingers on the side of his bed and humming a soft tune that I couldn't recognize. he looked completely at peace.

"Chad?"I whispered, walking closer to his side and making my presence known. His cracked lips lifted into a soft smile and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Sonny," he said simply, his voice coming out as no more than a raspy breath. I did my best to put a smile matching his on my face as I sat down on the chair placed next to his bed. he closed his eyes again as I lowered into the cushion and I just sat there, unsure of what to do.

After a few minutes of silence, I heard Chad's raspy voice again. "Sonny?" he asked. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything," I responded automatically, knowing that it was true.

"Never give up" He whispered.

"Keep acting, keep giving it your all. Because you're going places and I don't wan't you to fall, because I wan't to be there to catch you, I wan;t to be there every step of the way and even If i'm six feet under, I will be there. I'll be right behind you"

This was it.

The tears I tried so hard to suck in were running freely down my face, I didn''t know if I'd ever act again, I didn't know If I'd ever get through this.

"You don't deserve this" I didn;t know wether my words were even audible.

He nodded back and produced a lop sided smile. He then lifted his finger, indicating for me to come closer. As I did, he lifted his whole hand and rested it on my cheek. He brushed his thumb along my jaw and as I looked into his eyes, something in me snapped. I could feel my throat get scratchy and my vision started to blur. This was it. I knew that my time with him was almost up. I moved closer and softly kissed his lips and then his forehead. "I could've loved you," I choked out.

"I know. And you're gonna find that love sometime. Not with me, but with someone who can and will be with you for the rest of your long life," he smiled, somehow so sure of his conclusion. And I chose to believe him because there was nothing else I could do.

"I'm going to miss you, Chad. So freaking much," I sighed, afraid of how I would be able to handle the next few weeks.

"You'll be fine without me, I promise," he said back, barely audible.

"You always were" I nodded and placed one last kiss on his forehead, trying to convince myself that Chad was right. But I knew that my time was up. I couldn't keep Sam from his best friend anymore, no matter how much I wanted to glue myself to the seat I was sitting in.

"I love you Chad dylan Cooper, and that's the last thing I ever thought I'd say" I broke out in a small chuckle as he smirked

"Well played Monroe, well played" He nodded, smirking.

I got up and headed for the door. Just as I opened it, I heard the soft murmur of Chad's voice. "Goodbye, Sonny monroe." I could tell he was smiling. I turned around a fraction of an inch to face her just a little more. It was a genuine smile.

Something you don't often see from Chad. Something I think I've never seen. And It was gorgeous.

"Goodbye, Cooper" And with that, I walked out of his hospital room for the last time. Slowly, I walked back to the waiting room where I knew everyone else was. When I got there, I saw Chad's dad, sitting with Sam. They all looked up when they heard me enter the room. I just simply nodded and headed back to my seat.

Holding in the loud sobs that had echoed through the hospital on the way back here, The two of them walked together to Chad's room.

I knew he didn't have much time left, but I just didn't want to believe it. So I sat perfectly still in my chair trying to block out any and all feeling for the next hour while Sam and Chad;s dad were In His room.

Soon after that hour had passed, I heard distant frantic beeping of a machine as well as doctor's feet shuffling all over the hallways. I knew what it meant. But then Sam walked into the room, tears streaming down his face, and his eyes conveying everything I already knew.

He was gone.

* * *

TA DAAAAAAAAAA

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW X :D :) (L)


	14. EPILOUGE

**thankyou** for the nice reviews but i know my last chapter wasn't widely liked..

sorry

but i wanted my story to have elements of **truth** in

and truth is, people don;t just spring up from cancer, grow old together and have babies with people they** love.**

like chad said in the story.

**_'life is a constant episode of fear and pain'_**

but you've got to keep on living.

anyway

please review!!

_sorry if you didn;t like :) _

xxx

* * *

**Epilogue:**

**3 Months Later -**

As a black convertable, almost identical to the former MaCkenzie's pulled up onto a gated cemetery, a wild roar of thunder made the promise of rain imminent. Oblivious to the harsh weather, a brunette girl slowly exited the car and walked idly through the cemetery until she reached a gravestone almost fully hidden beneath a large willow tree.

_Rest in Peace_

_Chad Dylan Jonathon Cooper_

_1991-2009_

_Beloved Son, Actor and Friend_

'_The next stop isn't where you think it is_

_'_

The girl was now visibly shaking, her fists were clenched and balled up in her pockets, and she looked as though one more gust of wind could push her fragile body down, joining her with the other bodies already laying in the cemetery.

The young girl picked up some dead flowers that were lying in front of the grave from her last visit, but did not set any new ones down like she usually did. The once vibrant, yellow flowers had turned a dull gray. The girl paused, thought for a moment, and threw the flowers up into the misty air. She watched them, entranced, until they all blew away in different directions, spreading their dull gray throughout the cemetery. Then, with a sudden turn, the girl collapsed onto the dying grass in front of the gravestone she was so familiar with. Her body began to shake more violently than before and her sudden sobs broke though the silence of the cemetery. The sound traveled through the memorial of the dearly departed and connected with every soul residing under each gravestone.

The girl's wave of emotion carried on. She didn't notice the elderly woman walking somberly towards her husband's grave or the middle-aged man and his young daughter shuffling hand-in-hand to visit the memorial of a lost wife and mother. These strangers were all holding on to the same torturous pain and this is where they each came to release it.

Another crack of thunder boomed through the air, this time bringing small droplets of precipitation with it. The small drops splashed roughly on the grass covered Earth, creating puddles of mud as the girl raised her head and looked up to the sky. Her tears had finally run dry and were instead replaced with pellets of water landing on her soft skin, washing away any trace of emotion on her delicate face.

Slowly, the gitl raised herself off of the ground and stuffed her hands back into her pockets. She looked across the stretch of land covered with gravestones and spotted the grieving elderly woman talking animatedly to the rounded stone situated in front of her. The once somber woman now had a small smile delicately placed on her lips and she recounted the past few days to her husband. She was completely oblivious to the rain pounding down all around her.

Continuing across the cemetery, the girl's eyes landed on the small boy and his father at a gravestone only a few away from the one she was positioned at. The blonde child was gripping onto a bouquet of brightly coloured flowers, trying to shield them from the rain as best he could, as he was quietly explaining to her mother how Hannah had become his new best friend at school today. He also described in detail the picture he drew of a big yellow house, himself, and Daddy. The young boy's smile increased when he told his mother how he drew Mummy up high in the sky looking beautiful, watching down on them. Standing a few feet behind his son, the middle-aged man watched the scene unfolding before him. He had a smile matching his daughter's.

Turning back to the grave in front of her, the now soaking wet girl felt a smile pull up the corners of her mouth. She was here to visit one of her best friends who had always made her smile. That had never stopped, even after her passing. She was here to remember his life and cherish the dozens of memories he had acquired of him in just their short time of knowing each other.

This new wave of emotion sweeping through the girl seemed to fully awaken her as she began to talk to her departed friend.

"Hey Chad" her voice came out as a hoarse whisper, still sore from the sobbing earlier in her visit. "I, uh, miss you a lot, you know. We all do. Infact every kid in hollywood that knew about your show does, Sorry I haven't visited for a little while. The guys and I have just got back from London, the shows have gotten pretty big there." Remembering her trip to the city seemed to put an even bigger smile on the girl's face.

"Actually, I have something pretty important to tell you, Chad. We, uh, I got signed.I did it! I did it for you and now I'm gonna be fucking famous!" The girl's smile was even wider than before, stretching across her entire face. She closed her eyes for a brief second and shook her head, still trying to accept this surreal turn in her life. It was all so new and scary, still.

"I saw that film, the Chad Dylan Cooper Story; 1991-2009, Infact the press won't leave me alone" The girl frowned.

"It was probably the best thing I'd ever seen" and Then the girl's thoughts visibly changed as her whole face changed into a somewhat saddened expression.

"And, Uh, this is hard. It's hard to go on as normal, It all seems so wrong. It's like i'm leaving you behind, no-one ever talks about you anymore, like it;s too hard or something," The girl let out a small sob.

The girl could feel the rain lighten and then completely stop as she lowered herself and sat quietly in front of the gravestone. She ran her fingers through the wet grass, knowing that when she got up the back of her pants would be soaked and grass-stained. She didn't care, though. A small, somewhat sad smile was placed on her lips as she hummed a tune. The girl just sat there for a while, soaking up the silence and the newly returned sun.

After a while, she spoke up again, "I still can't believe you're gone, Chad." She paused briefly, sucking in a lungful of air, and then continued. "I miss your smirks and your rhetorical questions," She laughed, for once being able to find some humor amidst this tragedy.

"But, uh, also, uh, I've met someone, Chad. And I swear he comes no-where near to how much i like you but, I really like him, Chad. He, uh, he kind of reminds me of you. I think you guys would've been friends. You guys probably would've bitched about me behind my back and stuff. But, uh, I told him about you. He wanted to come with me today, but I told him no. Because this is my time with you. And I never really got enough to begin with, so I'm cherishing all I can get." The girl stopped talking. She scooted closer to the gravestone and traced her fingers along the name engraved on the stone.

"God, I'm being really sappy. You're probably yelling at me right now. And, uh, anyways," the girl pulled out her phone to check the time, "I have to go. I'm gonna start recording today…because I'm gonna be fucking famous! And yes, I'm bragging. Deal with it." The girls smile was then quickly replaced with a frown as she took one more look at the gravestone before her smile returned.

"Goodbye, Chad. I'll be back soon and I know I say It every time, but I'm closer to being actually with you again, and I know you'd yell at me for saying that, but you can't choose who you fall for, and I fell from the snob from studio two." And with that, the girl stood up, walked past the gate of the cemetery, and drove off to a recording studio to begin working on her increasingly optimistic looking future.

* * *

there, all done.

hope you enjoyed my story, thanks for taking the time to read it,

i even teared up a little whilst writing :D

please review? for me? :)

anyway, thankyou

by Beeheartsliam

Watch out for more stories by me? :D

xx


End file.
